Digimon Tri: HISHE
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: The Digidestined are facing off against Ordinemon. Will they have to do it alone or will Davis and the others be able to help. And if not, then why?


Digimon Tri... is an overrated, over-budgeted fanfiction. Why? Because it ignores continuity and keeps ignoring it for the sake of 'the original eight' and even then that fails because of 'new character plus partner digimon'.

I can go on, but that's rant territory, which may or may not include a soap box, because the show is that bad from a conceptual level.

Story Premise: The Digital World Rebooted and 01 is facing their final battle. But, do they have to face this alone?

(Chapter Begin)

The Digidestined were back together again, and facing down their greatest challenge yet. Recently, everyone thought Tai had died and Kari, his sister, had taken it the worst. Her despair revealed a hidden darkness within her, causing Gatomon to Dark Warp Digivolve into Ophanimon Falldown mode, who then merged with new Digimon Friend Meicoomon's corrupted Megaform as well. This new Digimon, Ordinemon, was now in the real world, which the remaining Digidestined followed, and now Tai found them, miraculously alive, and they were ready to face this final threat... together.

"Not without us, you're not!" called out a voice, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to see Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody making their way towards them, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon with them.

"What are you guys doing here!?" called out Izzy, "Shouldn't you still be in the Hospital!?"

"We've been asleep for months. We're all healed up and ready to go... and we have a mission to complete," replied Davis, adopting a serious face with the last part of his statement.

"We'll catch up later, right now, we need to work together like we've always done," added Ken.

"Did you REALLY think we'd allow you to do this without your best friends? Aren't we DNA Partners Kari... TK?" quipped Yolei.

"We're all part of the same team, so it's only right we be here to help you, just as you've helped us in the past," rationalized Cody.

"Look, we don't need to know the full story right now, but we know enough," said Davis, "You've got a friend in that Behemoth you want to save, well... we can do it, together. We've produced Miracles before, so this should be no different!"

"Alright guys, let's do this!" called out Tai, getting everyone energized.

**Veemon/Wormmon Warp DNA Digivolve to...**

**Imperialdramon**

**Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to... Valkyrimon**

**Armadillomon Warp Digivolve to... GrandShakkoumon**

(AN1)

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon**

Kari, who felt conflicted, was encouraged by Davis's word. Working together, they CAN create a Miracle.

**Gatomon Warp Digivolve to... Magnadramon**

(AN2)

And so, the Eleven Megas reengaged in the battle, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolving themselves into Omnimon as well.

"We can't just use the same tactics as before Davis," said Tai, "Combining our two DNA Megas won't be enough, we need something... more."

Davis turned to look at Ken, who smiled, before looking back to Tai, "I think we can work around that. Something Ken and I theorized and worked on before being called to the Digital World by that corrupted Gennai. Everyone, hold out your Digivices towards Tai and Matt's."

Meiko's Digivice Glowed in her pocket, and she pulled it out, joining it with the others.

'Please,' pleaded Meiko in her heart, 'be merciful.'

The Digivices glowed and shared energy with Tai and Matt's, but Tai and Matt's also shared energy with Davis and Ken's.

**Imperialdamon Mode Change to... Fighter Mode and further Mode Change to... Paladin Mode**

**Omnimon Mode Change to... Merciful Mode**

"Prodigious," said Izzy.

"We're rescuing a friend, so let's purify this 'mon!" smiled Davis, and the others couldn't agree more.

"We're the Digidestined," declared Tai, "We change the future so it will be better. Let's change Meicoomon's future!"

Omnimon Merciful Mode and Imperialmon Paladin Mode crossed Blades, extending an energy beam from each that pierced Ordinemon's wings, pinning it in place.

"Time to heal," said both DNA Digimon, as a Golden Power shown from both of them, and shining directly into Ordinemon's head.

Ordinemon cried out in pain, as something small separated from its head as the body then began to disintegrate.

"OH NO!" cried out a worried Kari, only to have Tai and Davis place their hands on her shoulders.

"Believe in them, Kari," said Tai.

"Believe in our team's Miracle," added Davis.

Kari couldn't stop tears from escaping, but resolved herself in their words.

The Small Figure started to fall, but Magnadramon caught it as the Megas returned to their Partners, all DeDigivolving back into their In-Training stages. The Small Figure was revealed to be Meicoomon, unconscious, but alive.

"Meicoomon!" cried out Keiko, gathing Meicoomon in her arms, before Davis knelt next to her.

"What was wrong with Meicoomon, if you don't mind me asking," asked Davis.

"She held the Libra Virus," said Meiko, "And I'm not sure if she still has it or not."

"Here, let me," said Davis, placing a hand on Meicoomon's head as a Golden Light shined from his hand and washed over Meicoomon's body before he removed his hand, "There, that should do it. No more Libra Virus."

"Thank you," wept Meiko, though with tears of joy, as she and Davis stood back up, "Thank you, everyone."

"Davis, how were you able to call upon the Miracle Powers like that?" asked TK.

"What, you think you're the only one with special powers, TS?" smirked Davis, but in a non-insulting way, "Just like you guys, I had to work hard to gain some sort of control over the power. I still can't do it on command like that all the time, but when we're together, it's easier, especially if it's already summoned... and having the Adrenaline high of a battle helps too."

Davis finished his explanation with a chuckle, one Ken, Yolei, and Cody mirrored.

* * *

It took some time, but things were starting to get back to normal. And soon, it was Christmas eve. Everyone gathered together to hear Tai speak to Meiko, how she's one of them, and they'll always be friends.

It was humorous how he blushed, all the teasing everyone was holding back on. Eventually, everyone got speak with Meiko, and Meicoomon who joined Meiko a few minutes into the phone call.

Life was good.

(Chapter End)

Okay I originally had an idea that would have really let me rant about how the crappy way the writers of Tri handled continuity. It doesn't matter how much you dislike 02, you have to keep it relevant, even if just making it part of a subplot of the 01 crew looking for them or mentioning them outside of Corrupted Gennai taking Ken's form. It's really insulting, especially when you consider the 25 year ending. A FULL YEAR gone from Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and many more Digidestined, and the writers decided to make the 01 kids assholes by having them BARELY mentioned, even though there were several moments where it would have felt natural for them to mention the 02 kids, because their friends, their teammates, their DNA PARTNERS WITH TK AND KARI DANG IT!

Author notes...

AN1: Visualize a larger Shakkoumon with a reverse color scheme and two extra arms. Black with Silver as a secondary color.

AN2: For all who love Ophanimon, Magnadramon is an equally valid Mega Form for Gatomon, plus Ophanimon kinda got them into this mess. Also, loved that they use Magnadramon for the final battle.

Omake: (this one is for the love of 02 and addressing the crap that 01 has been forced to pull)

Tai has reunited with the others, and ready to face Ordinemon one last time, when a familiar voice called out to them.

"We're here guys!" said Davis, getting their attention, revealing Ken, Yolei, and Cody with him alongside Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon.

"Davis!?" called out Izzy, confused, "Shouldn't you all still be in the hospital!?"

"We're a team, right?" asked Davis.

"We work together," added Ken.

"You really think we'd stay on the sidelines and take care of this?" followed up Yolei.

"We're not rookies, guys. Let us help," finished Cody.

"Yeah... uh no," stated Tai, shocking them.

"What!?" asked a bewildered Davis.

"I mean, Tai does have a point," added Matt.

"Pardon?" glared Ken, his voice turning icy.

"Look you guys, you're in no shape to help us, so just go back to the Hospital and we'll catch up la..." started Sora.

"Really?" demanded Yolei, "We come out immediately to help you guys even though we've been dead or in a coma for the past year - yes we found out about losing a year - and you don't want our help? Are you stupid?"

"That's not very nice Yolei," said Izzy.

"Like you're one to talk, Izzy," countered Cody, shocking the older Digidestined.

"Come on guys, don't be like that. Let's work together and do this right!" offered Davis.

"No, we're making our own grown up decisions here. Decisions that will affect the rest of our lives," stated Tai.

"So it's true then. You don't really care about us?" glared Davis, "I guess we were just means to an end then."

Davis looked to the others, who shared his sentiments and nodded before Davis turned back to the others, "Guess we'll be going. Don't come crying to us when you can't save that Digimon that's in pain. And yes, we know about that too. Ordinemon is in pain and all you want to do is destroy her. So much for the GREAT DIGIDESTINED LEADER TAICHI KAMIYA! When things are at their worst, that's when you dig deep, gather your friends, and produce a miracle. But, if you don't want a Miracle, we have no problem letting you handle this on your own. Bye guys. Oh, and New Girl, since its your partner, why are you letting these jerks destroy him?"

With that, Davis and the others walked away. The 'OG' Digidestined did their best to refocus on the battle, but in the end, they were only able to win by the skin of their teeth. Even Omnimon Merciful Mode didn't seem like that big of an upgrade as it felt like it should have been.

TK and Kari felt torn. While they won the day, they lost Meicoomon. Meiko also felt betrayed by them and remained silent after the battle.

Months passed, and Digimon relations hadn't improved at all. Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody refused to speak to them for several years, nearly cutting off all ties with them in the process. All in all, the 01 Digidestined may have won, but in their hearts, they knew they lost big time.

(Omake end)

SO yeah, Digimon Tri isn't all that good. Sure it had nice fights, nice Fan Service in giving everyone a Mega (except Yolei and Cody), and ultimately chose wrong in how they handled that final battle, starting from dismissing their friends who were willing to put aside a year of neglect and ignorance, but the high and mighty 'original digidestined' wanted the win, even though it wasn't!

This is the crap the writers pulled to have their 01 group win the day. They remove the 02 group and didnt' care out OoC the 01 characters acted, they blatantly ignored the 02 group unless it involved Corrupted Gennai disguised as Digimon Emperor Ken. That is objectively unacceptable no matter how good they make other parts of Tri.

l'll have to catch up with my other stories. So...

Until next time!

Later,

RDF1


End file.
